We Can Be Goblin Slayers, Too!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sword Maiden and Priestess prove they have what it takes to slay goblins as well as Goblin Slayer himself. Sword Maiden x Priestess, Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't Like, Don't Read.


**We Can Be Goblin Slayers, too!**

**Pairing: Sword Maiden x Priestess**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Well…technically, Sword Maiden and Priestess already are since the last one or two stories featured Sword Maiden slaying goblins. So they already proved it? hehe~! But I still want them to be brave and strong unlike the anime. **

**Well…yeah, Priestess does become brave near the end, but I still want her to. XD **

**Anyways, another story why Priestess and Sword Maiden are worthy of being strong characters.**

It's worse than death. Sword Maiden is captured by the prey she always feared the most: Goblins. She is being tortured like they did to her back then. On the hard ground, being raped and teased and played with like a little sex toy. It feels like hours have gone by since they started this. Goblin after goblin, they screwed her like there's no tomorrow. Heck, they even gang raped her at one point. And she's so helpless that she couldn't fight back. Her weapon is too far away to reach. She doubts she has the strength to even crawl to her weapon just because those goblins are enjoying themselves.

And then…the worst of the worst has come: a bigger, fat goblin that is ready to do the deal. And Sword Maiden wants to die right now. She knows that his big fat cock won't be able to fit inside and it'll torture her for life. But the bigger goblin doesn't care. He, like the others, see her as a living sex toy and it's going to stay that way. Sword Maiden starts crying as she weakly tries to squirm away, but his grip is way too strong. Once he sticks that cock in there, it's over.

However…just when he's about to jam it right in, he stops as he feels something hit his back hard. He turns around to see a certain younger, smaller blonde girl with her staff, gritting her teeth and tear forming in her eyes.

"Get….away….FROM MY ONEE-SAMA!" Priestess shouts.

"P-Priestess….chan…." Sword Maiden weakly lifts her head up as the fat goblin and Priestess go toe to toe.

The bigger goblin licks his lips in satisfaction. Perhaps a little loli like Priestess will be like an appetizer before moving to the full course. But the smaller blonde wants none of that. She backs away a few steps as the Goblin comes closer and closer. The other goblins begin chanting and shouting while jumping up and down while this fight gets underway.

The big goblin tries to grab for her, but Priestess uses her staff to hit him on the head as hard as she can. The impact feels like hitting a rock, but this goblin should die right now. There is absolutely no holding back. She raises her staff again and begins hitting him on the head, the chest, shoulders and the chest again in all directions.

_Yes! Yes, get him! Get him! _Priestess thinks as she keeps on hitting him. _Beat him up, Priestess! Beat him up, me!_

She swings her staff upwards, diagonal to the right, then to the left, up and down. She's filled with so much rage from seeing such an unpleasant sight that she's like an unstoppable machine.

"You…monsters!" Priestess shouts. "I HATE you!" She keeps on swinging at the big goblin, who stumbles back from the hits.

One of the goblins decide to jump in with a small knife in his hand, but Priestess spins around to hit him and send him flying toward the hard rock wall. She doesn't care if he's tiny or not. She wants him dead as possible. Then she goes back to the big goblin, hitting his face hard until she actually makes him lose an eye from such a beating. Priestess could care less about that as well. She keeps on swinging her staff until the goblin has enough. He grabs her staff, making her stop the swinging and she struggles to pull away, but his grip is too strong. He growls as he yanks the staff out of her hands and tosses it to the side. He raises his hands to get his grubby hands on her when all of a sudden….

SLASH!

As if time has froze for about 10 seconds, the arm falls off and hits the ground, making it bleed profusely. The bigger goblin and the rest turn around to see Sword Maiden, who managed to get her clothes back on while the they were distracted from the fight AND get her sword as well. She points her sword at the bigger goblin.

"Time to settle the score…" she says, coldly.

The goblins growl and jump around as they try to help their boss gang up on Sword Maiden, but Priestess quickly jumps in front of the older blonde and shines a bright light from her staff, temporarily blinding them.

"You go and get that big goblin!" Priestess says. "I'll handle his goons!"

"You got it!" Sword Maiden firmly nods and the two separate to battle.

Priestess shines a bright light yet again to blind the goblins as they try to charge at her, giving her a huge advantage and beat them to death with her staff. As for Sword Maiden, she sees that the bigger goblin has wielded a large spiked club, given by one of the goblins before going into battle.

Usually, Sword Maiden would've relied on the one and only Goblin Slayer…but not this time. She wants revenge on those monsters that tried to rape and torture her, just like back then. This is her chance to do that…and she won't hold anything back. She charges at the goblin and dodges his deadly club attacks, as it is tough enough to break her sword if she's not careful. She dive rolls to dodge the next attack and then to the right to evade another. The blonde jumps to her feet to swing her blade to cut his arm and then slice his stomach as well. He is loosing blood a lot faster now since she cut his other arm whole earlier. Time to finish this.

As soon as the goblin tries to strike her, she blocks it and pushes it back hard. She swings her blade left to cut his chest, then to the right to cut some more of it, and then downward diagonally to slice up his face. It is then that the goblin topples to the ground and disappears a second later. She pants heavily, feeling relieved that she defeated the foe she feared most. And didn't need to rely on Goblin Slayer to do the job for her.

She turns to Priestess, who just finishes the last goblin by stabbing him with her staff while he's still on the ground. He disappears a second later. She walks toward the younger blonde to see if she's alright.

"Onee-sama…!" She gasps. "I-I'm fine. What about you?" She runs up to the older woman to check her body. "Did they hurt you anywhere? Leave any marks?"

"A few scratches, but I'm still a bit…traumatized," Sword Maiden speaks truthfully. "You know how I told you about something like this that happened 10 years ago, right?"

Priestess bites her lip, nodding. She knew of her "big sister" being tortured by goblins before, rending her being severely injured and blind in the process. But after a while, they healed, but Sword Maiden is partially blind.

"I'm so glad I came just in time," Priestess says. "Otherwise they would've…they would've…" She clenches her staff as tears threatened to spill, but she gets embraced tightly by Sword Maiden.

"It's okay…it's okay…" she assures her as she strokes her hair. "I'm alright. I survived. All thanks to you, Priestess-chan." She then takes off her blindfold to reveal her beautiful hazy eyes as she pulls away to gaze down at her.

Priestess almost swoons at the beauty of the Sword Maiden. "Onee-sama…!"

The older blonde giggles and caresses her cheek. "I guess I didn't need Goblin Slayer, after all. It was YOU who answered my prayers to come to my rescue."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Priestess blushes.

"You don't have to. You have my gratitude," the older blonde says as she kisses her on the forehead.

Priestess giggles and pulls away to realize something. "Oh! Does this mean…WE'VE become the Goblin Slayers now? I feel really bad about taking Goblin Slayer-san's job though…"

"Fufu! I feel the same, but…he's not here right now. So, we can call ourselves Goblin Slayers if you'd like. Or to simply put it: Female Goblin Slayers. How's that?"

"Oh, that sounds better~!" Priestess says happily.

"Good~!" Sword Maiden smiles and pets the younger blonde like a puppy. "Now then, let's get out of this dreadful cave, shall we?"

"Definitely!" Priestess nods firmly. "Follow me!"

Sword Maiden also nods as she follows her "Little Sister". Honestly, Goblin Slayer would've been a good savior like she usually hopes for. But this time, Priestess is her savior and that's just fine.

**A/N: This was, um…inspired by a hentai doujin where Sword Maiden got captured by goblins and was getting gang raped. So…I wanted to change things around. **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed that. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
